Their Wedding was Very Emma Approved
by storyteller362
Summary: Where Emma Approved meets the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Emma Woodhouse was going to be the wedding planner of William Darcy and Lizzie Bennet. This is her first meeting with them. Oneshot (also moved from crossover section).


**This was just so fun to write. I love how upbeat Emma is the Emma Approved YouTube series. Then of course Lizzie and Darcy is very adorable. I hope that I was able to keep them in character and everything is good. This is my first story in these categories. All grammar mistakes are my own and tell me what you think!**

It was a quiet day as Emma Woodhouse was waiting for her appointment. She was going to have an amazing client as she was helping plan their wedding. She was humming to herself as she told Harriet to lead their guests to her office. Then hang by the door with the books just in case they needed ideas. There was a knock on her door as she smoothed her hair and gestured for her guests to come in.

Then in walked CEO William Darcy and his fiancé, semi famous YouTube star, Lizzie Bennet. Both looked just as good as they did in the videos.

"It's nice to meet you," said Emma to the pair as she had camera set up. "I love your work; your diaries are so funny."

"Thanks," said Lizzie as they shook hands before taking their seats.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm filming this," said Emma as she gestured to her camera. "It's for my documentary that I'm making. It's going to showcase all of our successes here at our company. Eventually to show off my greatness for when I receive my future life style achievement reward." It was going to happen one day, she could feel it in her bones.

She didn't see Lizzie and William share a look with each other at that last part. He had a small smile on his face and Lizzie giggled some. It wasn't like they were camera shy but that last part was new. "Not at all," said William Darcy as Emma just flashed him her biggest smile.

"Do you care if I film this too?" asked Lizzie as she had a camera in her hands. "It's for the wedding video. Also, my family couldn't be here, so I may or may not have to post this online or send it to them if you don't mind."

Oh, she was going to have people watch her? In a way that made her excited but very nervous. She took in a breath and nodded. It wasn't like they were live streaming this as she gave them her best smile once more. Emma Woodhouse could do this, after all, she did not want to disappoint Lizzie's fans.

Lizzie went to set up her camera as she sat down. She gestured for William to sit on Emma's left and then Lizzie on her right. Okay, just treat this like any other appointment as the camera was rolling.

"This is wonderful, it's great to have you here. Now," she said as Emma pulled her planning notebook on her lap. "Let's just start with a few basic questions. What is your budget?"

Lizzie seemed to ponder this as William was quick to have this answer as she saw them nod to each other. "At max between the actual wedding and the honeymoon one hundred thousand."

"Very Emma approved," she said happily if a little faint. That was a lot, but they probably wanted to go somewhere nice for the honeymoon, so she figured half of that to the actual wedding.

"So why don't we talk about where to start. Have you picked out a theme yet?" asked Emma hoping that they had something in mind.

"No," they chorused at the same time.

"Do you have a venue?"

"Not even close," they chorused again.

Her mind whirled at that, at least they had come to the right place, as Emma knew that she could work from any point. They could pull off the most fantastic wedding just as she had done with many events before. However, this was William Darcy getting married to semi-famous YouTube star Lizzie Bennett. This had to be fantastic. She was not going to disappoint them.

"So, we're really starting this from scratch," said Emma as she had to think about this one. She clapped her hands as she liked a challenge. At this point it was all up in the air as she could feel the sexual tension in the room. "Do you have a time frame in mind?" She looked at both hoping that it wasn't something vague.

"I respect Lizzie and whatever decisions that you would want to make together. If it was up to me, we would be getting married as soon as possible," said William as Emma sighed happily. They seemed so perfect for each other.

Next to her Lizzie giggled as she reached across her lap to take his hands. Alright, wrong idea to sit between them, thought Emma as she only smiled. They were such a cute couple, she thought dreamily, as she snapped back to reality. She gestured for Harriet to come into the room as she stood by the door. They had books of ideas that they could choose from.

"If I may make a suggestion," said William as Emma nodded to go ahead. "I do wonder if we could do something a little old fashioned? I like the idea of a regency inspired wedding, it was quite an elegant time, at least from those movies we watch Lizzie."

Now Emma couldn't help but get excited that sounded super classy. She could probably even find a _castle_ with the budget that they had in mind. This was going to be the best wedding that she had ever planned. They could modernize it in many ways as she looked to Lizzie for her input. Judging from her face it was definitely Lizzie approved.

The auburn-haired girl looked thoughtful as she found herself nodding. "I could see it, hey for all I know I might get a vintage like dress. My sister Jane is making my dress and I'll tell her what we're thinking. I'll tell her to keep the lace close by."

Her sister was making her dress? There went dress shopping she thought sadly but that was so sweet. Only the best custom wedding gown for the future Elizabeth Darcy. Emma put a hand on her chest as she let out a happy sigh.

"So, if you want the wedding to be sooner rather than later. However, we're also taking in the time to make a custom gown. What if we set a date for early spring? Say around late March early April?" She looked hopeful as it was only October now.

"Late March sounds perfect," said Lizzie as William chimed in, "the thirtieth."

They finished each other sentences as that was a sign of a perfect couple. Emma Woodhouse was slowly falling in love with the pair. She couldn't wait to work with them. Their wedding was very Emma approved as they set out to create the other details as Harriet's books were going to come in handy.


End file.
